


September 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You shouldn't wander by a road in the dark,'' Supergirl said as she smiled after she protected Amos from one hungry creature.





	September 23, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''You shouldn't wander by a road in the dark,'' Supergirl said as she smiled after she protected Amos from one hungry creature and he glowered at her.

THE END


End file.
